Embodiments of the present invention relate to handheld devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to handheld devices capable of sensing the change of spatial orientation and methods of use thereof.
The use of a variety of handheld devices are now quite common place for consumers: from the Palm Pilot, to the Google Nexus One, to the Apple iPad, and the like. Many of these devices implement the ability to determine the orientation in which a user is holding the device.
Spatial orientation detection has typically been enabled for many handheld devices through the incorporation and use of integrated inertial sensors. These inertial sensors can detect the direction and magnitude of change in position when a user rotates, flips, or tilts the handheld device.
Drawbacks to handheld devices incorporating inertial sensors, determined by the inventor, include that if a user inadvertently rotates or tilts the device, the device registers the movement as a change in orientation and changes the display on the device accordingly. As such algorithms implemented in such devices typically only support non-variable thresholds at specified angles.
From the above, it is desired to have a device with user input capability without the drawbacks described above.